videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
HeroFall
Title suggested by Potterfan1997 "Freedom or Justice? Which side are you on?" -Tagline HeroFall [AKA Incredibles 7: HeroFall] is a Xbox One crossover game between The Incredibles, Walking Dead, Avengers, and Call Of Duty, and the sequel to Incredibles 6: Villains Rising. The game is inspired by Marvel Studios Comic Series: Avengers Civil War. The game takes place in an alternate War Of Heroes, where the 11 year old Dash is the main protagonist, establishing that this game is in the Incredibles 4: Rise Of The Knights Universe, where Dash and Jack-Jack's birth dates are swapped around to be opposites of the Original Incredibles Continuity Movie. In this game, the Battle Of Metroville destroyed Metroville and killed millions and Syndrome's death at Dash's hands, the US Government orders all Heroes to register their identities and act in a Government-approved sanction. However, The Incredibles and their closest allies, such as Lee, Clementine and Captain America, disapprove of this, while Iron Man, Hawkeye and many others do, and this turns into a war between heroes known as The Hero Civil War, that will change humanity forever. So every Hero is asked on question... Who's side are you on?... Freedom or Justice? The game will be released in 2018. Plot The game switches to 5 weeks after Incredibles 6: Villains Rising, where the US Government passes the Hero Protection Act, a law where all Heroes must register their identities to the Government and act with their permission. Dash, after seeing this on the news, is enraged, and contacts Iron Man, who actually approves of it! Dash tries to reason with him, but Stark says "No, Dash! We need to give our identities up, because if we don't more people will die!!" as Dash throws the phone and goes to Captain America for help, who agrees to help him abolish the law and negotiate with SHIELD Forces. After Dash and the other Incredibles recruit their closest allies, such as Captain America, Lee, Clementine, Thor, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, they go to a warehouse in the middle of the now rebuilt Metroville to negotiate with Tony Stark, who is the leader of the Registered Heroes such as the Task Force 141 Characters and others. They go inside to see Stark, Griggs, Price, Soap and Hesh waiting for them, with Stark and Nick Fury in the middle of the room. After a few minutes of negotiating, the ordeal quickly turns into a heated argument, with Dash saying "If we reveal our identities to the Government, people will DIE!! OUR FAMILIES WILL DIE BECAUSE CRIMINALS WILL KNOW OUR NAMES!!!" as Stark argues with him. Stark then slips a revolver out of his sleeve as Dash turns to Nick Fury to ask him about the situation, but Stark aims the revolver at Dash. However, Mike Walking Dead Game Character gets in the way of the shot at the last second, and Stark fires, and the bullet goes right through Mike's chest as Lee and Clementine, along with Captain America, Thor and the other Incredibles look in shock. Mike clutches his chest and falls to the ground, dead. Stark, now realizing what he has done, looks at Dash and frantically says "No!! I didn't mean too! It wasn't meant to be him!!!" but Mr. Incredible comes forward and says "SO YOU'D RATHER THAT IT BE MY SON!?" before taking a pistol out and shooting Iron Man, hitting him in the shoulder as many SHIELD Agents open fire on the heroes. Everyone gets into cover as Aiden hacks the pipes, which results in an explosion that kills the SHIELD Agents as the others launch a grenade at the door, before running out and firing at the SHIELD Agents, with grenades exploding and sending them flying. The Sentinel Task Force arrives in gunships and helicopters, firing at the warehouse. Mitchell and the others then arrive in a chopper as they fire at numerous SHIELD Agents, who fall back as Dash and Clementine run through a massive crowd of them and kill them as they board the chopper. More SHIELD Agents arrive and fire at the chopper as it takes off with Dash, Clementine, Lee, the other Incredibles, Mitchell and Gideon in it, wit Griggs, Soap and Price looking on and Soap asking "What do we do now?" as Griggs sighs and says "We found redemption, but I'm afraid joining Iron Man seems to be our best option now!" as they are surrounded by SHIELD Agents, willingly putting their weapons down as Dash and the others take off in the chopper without them. The game switches to 3 weeks later, where Dash and the others are in the underground Sentinel Base, where the Task Force has been hiding since Cade Yeager's death in Incredibles 5: Attinger's Revenge. They hatch a plan and learn that Iron Man's Justice Fleet think of another name is heading towards one of their bases, getting ready to attack a Sentinel Task Force Base by the port of Chicago. Mitchell then suggests they take the whole Sentinel Fleet, saying "A strike like that is going to turn the tide of this war! That base is our most major in the whole United States!!" and Dash suggests they commandeer the strongest ship in the fleet. Mitchell says "There's a huge ship with a hell of a weapons package. It's fully custom with Sentinel Tech!" and they suggest to take that one. The game switches to Pacific Ocean, where Dash and the other main characters are aboard the Sentinel Flag Ship, the USS Goliath, a gigantic ship with 500 Sentinel Members on board, 50 Railguns and 5 Laser Guns. The Sentinel Task Force gathers their 500-ship fleet, commanded by Heroes against the Protection Act such as Thor, Black Widow, and Captain America. Dash then sees the Justice Fleet in the distance, and the two fleets fire at each other, resulting in a huge battle, with ships getting destroyed left and right, and Dash and the others ramming their ships into the enemy fleet. However, they are rammed and boarded by Justice Fleet Forces, led by Soap, who jumps on to the ship and cuts down a few dozen Sentinel Troops, before engaging Jacks in a fight with machetes as the main weapons. Jacks then slips behind Soap and yells "YOU PICKED THE WRONG SIDE!!" before stabbing him in the back, and Soap yells in pain and turns around, only to be stabbed in the chest by Jacks after a machete swing, which goes right through his chest, with Jacks turning his back to him. Jacks then rips the machete out, and Soap falls to the ground, saying "So, Jacks... Even in this Reality, I can't seem to defeat you!" and Jacks just kicks him in the stomach and says "You found redemption for that world, Soap! But now you've RUINED your chance!!" and he pulls out a RW1 High-Velocity pistol and shoots Soap in the head, blowing his brains out. The Justice Fleet then retreats as it's ships are destroyed by several Laser Gun's Fire. Griggs, leading the fleet, gets his ship's hull damaged as the Sentinel Fleet fires at his ship as he yells "PRICE!! GET THE FLEET AWAY!!! SOAP'S DEAD!!!!" as Dash looks at Griggs from the Goliath with a menacing death glare as Price says "It's happened again, hasn't it, Griggs? Soap's dead just like in the Genesis Reality!!" as Griggs just looks at Price, then yells "FALL BACK!!!" as the Justice Fleet is destroyed, while Griggs' ship retreats. Dash then says to Mitchell "We have to chase them!!" and Mitchell says they have to stay with the fleet, however, Dash runs away fast as he, Clementine, Jacks and Lee ride a Zodiac towards the Chicago Docks, where Griggs crashed his huge ship, destroying the port. Dash then sneaks up on some Mercenaries and kills them, and Jacks says "Okay, Clem and I will distract Griggs and focus fire on his troops. You run in, and stab him or whatever. Just make sure he's dead." and Dash says "Alright, let's finish what our Genesis Counterparts started!" as Jacks and Clementine go up on to a crane as Griggs sees them and says "Jacks and Clementine." and Jacks says "Griggs." before shooting Griggs' guards with their pistols. Dash then starts to sneak up on Griggs as Jacks and Clementine try to keep Griggs talking, saying "So, where was it my counterpart stabbed you? Through the back and out the chest? Well, that's exactly what I did to Soap!!" as they keep shooting at each other, ducking in cover with each shot. Dash, reflecting on what Jacks just said he stabbed Griggs through the back in [[Call Of The Watch Dogs]' ending], runs up at Griggs, shooting the two remaining guards, before grabbing a machete and jumping high into the air as Griggs is shooting at Jacks and Clementine, before running Griggs through from the back, and ripping the machete out, with Griggs falling into a huge pool of his own blood. Dash, Clementine and Jacks then go up to Griggs, with Dash saying "Forgive us, Griggs..." but Griggs just laughs, saying "And how would I do THAT, you bastards?! You gave us a second chance at redemption, and we saved your lives!! And look how you've returned the favor!! You broke the Avengers into two halves of the Civil War!! You betrayed half the Heroes you knew, sided with the beliefs of Freedom... And for WHAT?!" and Dash just goes to Griggs and says "Because Freedom is better than Justice!" and Griggs chuckles, saying "I hope there is a life after this one. Because then, I will see all my friends, and maybe... Get... A third.... Chance..." before drawing his last breath, and dying in a pool of his own blood, with a huge hole in his chest as sad music plays over the scene. Dash then closes Griggs' eyes in the slightest bit of respect, and says "No-one gets a third chance, Griggs... Goodbye..." before he, Jacks and Clementine walk away, leaving Griggs' dead body on the concrete ground. Dash and the others then report back to Captain America, and they see that Iron Man and Price, now pushed to their limits, gathered the 15,000-Troop army that they had and preparing to invade Chicago. The huge ships of the Justice Army then come into Chicago airspace, before firing missiles at the skyscrapers, causing them to blow up and topple down, with the buildings exploding when they hit ground level, killing thousands. Several Justice Army Troops and gunships come in and destroy buildings and kill civilians as Dash and all the others looking at the horrifying scene, with Clementine saying "He's insane!" to Iron Man. Dash then turns to Mitchell and says "Mitchell!! Get the WHOLE Sentinel Task Force on this!! We need Iron Man and his army dead NOW!!!" as Mitchell goes to rally the whole 14,000 troops in the Task Force as they prepare for the final battle. The whole Sentinel Task Force then rides in on a huge fleet with a mix of ships and VTOL Warships. The ships then fire at the Justice Army blockade, which blows up on impact from the Laser Guns. Gideon then yells "ATTACK!!!" as the whole Sentinel Task Force storms the Chicago Harbor, with half in AST Mechs and others on foot, and a huge battle commences, with missiles flying everywhere and bullets hitting everyone, with tanks exploding, buildings collapsing and destruction all over. Thor and Captain America then come in with The Hulk, who smashes the blockade as Thor and Captain America start to kill their enemies with the Shield and Mijonir. Thor then sees the massive Justice Fleet in huge Warships, before using all of Mijonir's lighting power to destroy them and cause them to hit the ground. Dash, Clementine, Lee, the other Incredibles, Jacks, Aiden, Mitchell and Gideon then come in on a Warship and jump down into The Mad Mile Chicago as they shoot at enemies with various futuristic weapons such as the AE4, EM1 and EPM3. Dash then charges through the enemy crowd, killing them all in a flurry of Machete swings and EPM3 shots, before finally reaching Hawkeye, who tries to shoot him with an arrow, but Dash dodges it and shoot Hawkeye with the EPM3 Plasma, which hits him and blows a small hole in his stomach. Dash then throws the EPM3 to Clementine, who shoots the enemies running towards them as Dash and Hawkeye fight, with Dash shoving Hawkeye into various things and smashing a shard of glass into his face, causing Hawkeye to stagger backwards as Dash pulls out his Machete and charges a Hawkeye. However, Hawkeye pulls out his own Machete and fights Dash, with the two causing huge strikes to each other. Dash then manages to cut Hawkeye's arm, before cutting his chest and raising his Machete into the air and cutting Hawkeye's chest armor. Dash then lunges forward, and Hawkeye gets into a Machete Lock with him. Dash then kicks Hawkeye in the face and lunges forward ferociously, before stabbing Hawkeye in the chest and running him straight through, causing blood to spurt out everywhere. Dash then rips the machete out, allowing Hawkeye to just fall to his knees. Dash, now getting down to Hawkeye's level, says "Where are they? Where are Iron Man and Price?" and Hawkeye says "So this is gonna be my last act on Earth, huh? Telling an 11 year old boy where my leaders are? Fuck you!!" and Dash takes out a small dagger and stabs Hawkeye in the chest again, digging it in, and Hawkeye says "FINE!!! They're in the CtOS Tower!!" and Dash pulls the dagger out, before trying to walk away. However, Hawkeye grabs his arm and says "You've... Become... A monster, Dash!!!", prompting Dash to shove Hawkeye away, and Hawkeye breathes his last breath, dying on the ground as Dash looks at his dead corpse with a sad look and says "Maybe I have..." as Clementine goes up to him and says "You did what you had to do. Come on, let's end this war..." as they both run towards the CtOS Building, while Iron Man looks at the scene and says "Price, get out of the city!" as Price says "What? No, Stark!" and Iron Man yells back "Now!! If you don't, this War will be over already!! Trust me, you are the last hope for the Justice Army!! Get out of the State and go to Metroville! Go! NOW!!" as Price just nods and runs for the VTOL on the top of the CtOS Tower as Dash and Clementine enter the room, with Stark out of his suit. Dash and Clementine aim their guns at Stark, who willingly complies with them and surrenders as Sentinel Forces surround the building, with Mitchell and the others heading to arrest Stark. Dash then says "Was it worth it, Stark?" and Stark says "Oh, it was SO worth it, Dash!" before laughing manically as Clementine looks at the camera and says to Stark "You bastard!! Price is already headed for Metroville?!" before shooting Stark in the leg, wounding him and hitting him in the face with his pistol. And Stark says "Black Widow... Was right... I do make... A good... Distraction!" and Dash yells in rage and throws Stark out the window, causing him to plummet 55 Tower Floors down, before hitting the ground and breaking every bone in his body. Stark, now on the brink of death, looks as Price and the 15 remaining Justice Troops take off in a VTOL, and Stark just chuckles, before breathing heavily and dying. Dash then looks at Stark's dead corpse from the top of the tower and says "Let's get back to base... Then we'll find Price!" as they all look in shock at what Dash just did. They all pick up their guns and head back to base as they walk through the destroyed city. The US Military then comes in and starts to clean up the dead bodies, while the US President arrives and says to The Incredibles and their allies "You're all good people. You all chose the right side, and you saved Chicago and America. And for that, I'm grateful. So now, I am officially abolishing the Hero Protection Act!" as everyone nods and Captain America says "Thank you, Mr. President." as the President just says back "No problem. You were all right. Freedom is more important than Justice. Just because we loose cities and rebuild them again, it's nothing to start a Civil War over. We took good heroes and split them into two sides. And that, we regret, but I hope you can all forgive us for this grave mistake." as Dash just says "We can forgive, Mr. President. We forgave some bad people in other Realities, but we had to kill them because of this. But ONE of them is still out there." and Clementine says "Dash, we'll hunt Price down." and Dash says "No, Clementine. I'll do it alone..." as everyone says "What?!" in unison, and Dash just looks at the dead bodies of Hawkeye, Griggs and Soap being carried away by US Troops and says "I killed them... I started this, and I'm gonna END it!" as Thor says "We understand your reasoning, my friend." and Captain America says "Go, Dash. Hunt the rest of them down, they deserve it!" and Dash just walks away, before looking back at everyone and nodding in sadness, before speeding off to hunt Price down. The game then shows a "1 Year Later...", before cutting to the 12 year old Dash in Metroville, where he is on the rooftop of the Metroville CtOS Center as mentioned in Watch Dogs, has a tight grip on the United States. Dash then pulls out a MORS Sniper and sees Price in a limousine, entering the bar across the street, guarded by Undercover Justice Troops dressed as police officers. Dash then sneaks on to the roof of the bar, killing the two guards by the back door, before entering and seeing Price sitting at the table, drinking whiskey. Dash then stabs the guard behind Price and sits at the small table with Price, who looks at him with a somber and regretful attitude. Dash then takes the whiskey and takes a sip of it, and Price just says "You don't seem like you can handle a drink like that, Dash." and Dash puts the whiskey down, and says "I may be 12 years old, but I can drink a sip of whiskey, can't I?" and Price just sighs and has a drink, and puts it back. Price then nods slightly to Dash, signaling him to just end it right there. Dash then slowly takes out the same dagger he used to kill Hawkeye, and lunges forward, stabbing Price right in the heart, twisting the dagger, and says "Just finishing old business, eh Price?" and Price just weakly says "They'll hunt you for this..." and Dash says "Haven't you heard, Price? The Government is on the side of Freedom, not Justice. They've been hunting YOU for a whole year now!" and Price just looks in a weak, shocked face. Dash then says "The President ordered the Protection Act abolished! In favor of the Sentinel Task Force!" as Price just says "No... No, it can't be...." as Dash just pulls the dagger out of Price's chest, and Price just groans, before dying and setting his head on the table, dying. Dash then holsters the dagger and walks out of the bar, and a voice-over from Dash says "Price was dead, and the war ended. All of our enemies were eradicated or put in jail. People will ask me this question for a long time: 'do you regret killing them?', and I'll always say back: No, I don't. Price, Soap and Griggs are dead now, so is Stark. Nothing can change that. My name is Dashiell Robert Parr, and this is where it all ended..." as the game switches to black and the credits roll, ending the game and possibly the entire Incredibles Saga. In a Post-Credit scene, Mr. Incredible in civilian disguise recites a eulogy at the funerals of Griggs, Price and Soap body was found dead a few hours after Dash left the bar. Mr. Incredible says "-and so it is time to say farewell to Staff Sergeant James Griggs, Sergeant John MacTavish and Captain Jonathan Price. These three may have joined the wrong side, but they otherwise were good people. Now, they go to rest here, and despite their huge flaws, they all had redeeming qualities in their respective rights." as the crowd at the funeral look at the graves of Griggs, Soap and Price. Mr. Incredible then says "They go to a better world now, and it is a far, far better rest that they have... Than they have ever known." as the crowd pays their respects. While the other Incredibles Dash, who has gone rogue walk to their car, Lee says "Can we change your minds? About quitting the Task Force again?" and Mr. Incredible says "Remember what you said about Heroes living long enough to become Villains? Well you were right, and I and my family do NOT want that life." and Lee says "Yeah, no-one's gonna know who saved the entire nation." and Clementine comes in and says "They know... It was Dash." as everyone agrees with her. Dash, who is on the rooftop, just smiles and watches as they drive away as the game ends. DLC Sequels After the game's ending, Ubisoft and Heavy Iron Studios contacted TellTale to make a 5-part, episodic DLC sequel to HeroFall titled HeroFall: The Rogue Heroes. The DLC will follow Dash a few weeks after the funerals of Griggs, Price, Soap and Le Dameis as he hunts the 5 remaining Justice Fleet Members on his own, and stealthily to make sure nobody can ID him and repeat the 'Chicago Incident' that Aiden Pearce caused 2 years earlier. Dash, now known to the press as the 'Unknown Knight', secretly carries on the Covert War between Freedom and Justice while also trying to forget the past to set things right with his old allies and redeem himself for going rogue. Cast Raymond Ochoa as Dash Parr Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Nicholas Bode as Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce Craig T. Nelson as Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett Troy Baker as Jack Mitchell Gideon Emery as Gideon Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man Dan White as Mike Mark Grigsby as Griggs Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish Billy Murray as John Price Fred Tatasciore as Thomas Le Dameis Non-Canon Reboot Main Article: HERO/FALL In 2019, a poll was put up regarding a possible reboot for HeroFall. Later that month, Ubisoft and Pixar decided to make a reboot of HeroFall, titled: HERO/FALL. The game would follow a Non-Canon universe in the HeroFall universe where Iron Man actually won the Hero Civil War, and most of the Sentinel Task Force is killed off, leaving very little remaining. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Alternate Canon Category:Xbox One Games